Gaming All-Stars/Franchises
This is a list for every video game series or franchise confirmed to be in Gaming All-Stars. More will be added as the series goes on and more new characters and franchises are added. * 25 to Life * A Boy and his Blob * Adventures of Lolo * Alan Wake * Angry Birds * Animal Crossing * Ape Escape * Army of Two * Assassin's Creed * Balloon Fight * Banjo-Kazooie * Battletoads * Bayonetta * Big Brain Academy * Big Nose the Caveman * BioShock * Bloodborne * Bomberman * Boogerman * Bubsy * Bully * Buzz! * Call of Duty * Cave Story * Chameleon Twist * Chibi-Robo! * ChuChu Rocket! * ClayFighter * Comix Zone * Conker * Cooking Mama * Crackdown * Crash Bandicoot * Croc * Crysis * Cubivore * Custom Robo * Dark * Dark Souls * Dead Rising * Dead Space * Death Jr. * Destroy All Humans! * Devil May Cry * Devil's Third * Digimon * Dillon's Rolling Western * Doko Demo Issyo * Donkey Kong * Doom * Doshin the Giant * Drill Dozer * Duck Hunt * Duke Nukem * Earthworm Jim * Ecco the Dolphin * Enslaved * Everybody's Golf * Evolution * Fable * Fallout * Fancy Pants Adventures * Fantasy Zone * Final Fantasy * Final Fight * Fire Emblem * F-Zero * Galaga * Game & Watch * Gears of War * Ghosts 'N Goblins * Glover * Goat Simulator * God of War * Golden Sun * Grand Theft Auto * Gravity Rush * Gyromite * Half-Life * Halo * Hatred * Haunting Ground * Heavy Rain * Hitman * I Am Alive * Ice Climber * Infamous * Jade Empire * Jak and Daxter * Jersey Devil * Jet Set Radio * Joy Mech Fight * Just Dance * Katamari * Kid Icarus * Killzone * Kirby * Klonoa * Kururin * Left 4 Dead * Legacy of Kain * Life Is Strange * Line Rider * LittleBigPlanet * Lollipop Chainsaw * LSD: Dream Emulator * Luigi's Mansion * Mafia * Manhunt * Mario Party * Mario Sports * Mass Effect * Max Payne * MediEvil * Mega Man * Metal Gear * Metroid * Minecraft * Mirror's Edge * Mischief Makers * ModNation Racers * Monkey Island * Mortal Kombat * Mother * N+ * Nights Into Dreams * Ninjabread Man * Ninja Gaiden * Nintendo Wii * Nioh * No More Heroes * ObsCure * Oddworld * Pac-Man * PaRappa the Rapper * Patapon * Payday * Pikmin * Pitfall * Plants vs. Zombies * PlayStation All-Stars * Plucky's 3D Adventure * Pokémon * Power Pro Baseball * Primal Rage * Prototype * Punch-Out!! * Q*bert * Quantum Break * Rampage * Rayman * Red Dead * Resident Evil * Ribbon Hero * Ristar * Rocket: Robot on Wheels * Rock of Ages * Saints Row * Samba de Amigo * Silent Hill * Shantae * Sheriff * Sleeping Dogs * Sniper Elite * Sonic Riders * Sonic the Hedgehog * SoulCalibur * Space Channel 5 * Space Invaders * Splatterhouse * Splatoon * Splinter Cell * Spyro * Star Fox * Starhawk * Street Fighter * Stubbs the Zombie * Super Mario * Super Mario RPG * Super Meat Boy * Super Smash Bros. * Tak and the Power of Juju * Team Fortress * Tekken * Tetris * The Evil Within * The Last of Us * The Legendary Starfy * The Legend of Zelda * The Sims * The Wolf Among Us * The Wonderful 101 * ToeJam & Earl * Tomb Raider * Trax * True Crime * Twisted Metal * Uncharted * Undertale * Vexx * Viewtiful Joe * Vindictus * Wacko * Wario * War of the Monsters * Watch Dogs * Worms * Xbox Live Marketplace * Yakuza * Yoshi